


Baby Sitter Blaine III

by SinceWhenDoIWriteFanFic



Series: Babysitter Blaine [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Boypussy, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 09:37:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinceWhenDoIWriteFanFic/pseuds/SinceWhenDoIWriteFanFic





	Baby Sitter Blaine III

Blaine watches as his cock disappears between his date’s lips; stifling a groan, he lets his hips thrust shallowly into the wet mouth and his fingers tangle in the boy’s hair.   
“Yeah,” he groans quietly, letting his eyes drift shut and imagining that the boy on his knees in front of him has hair a different shade of brown and eyes more blue than green. Blaine pictures Kurt’s soft lips wrapped around him, his tongue licking the shaft, and then he’s gone, coming hard and biting down on his lip to muffle the sound.   
He thanks his date with a rough voice, tucking himself back into his jeans and turning back to the movie. 

**

Since his date last Saturday, Blaine has not been able to get rid of the idea of Kurt blowing him. So when Burt Hummel calls him Friday afternoon looking for a last minute babysitter for the evening, he quickly agrees to be there by 7.   
Burt meets him by the front door, dressed in a suit much nicer than he usually wears.  
“Hey, Mr. Hummel, hot date?”  
Burt smiles at him. “Something like that,” he tells Blaine before peeking around the corner to make sure Kurt’s still upstairs. “I gotta warn you, Kurt’s being real moody tonight.”  
That doesn’t surprise Blaine; Kurt’s usually pretty opinionated and moody. Besides, he’s pretty sure he’ll be able to cheer him up.   
Burt calls a goodbye up the stairs to Kurt, rolling his eyes when he doesn’t get a response.

“Kurt?” Blaine calls up the stairs when Burt leaves. He makes his way up to Kurt’s room when he’s met with silence.   
“Hey,” he greets Kurt from the doorway. They boy is sprawled across his bed, a frown etched on his face. “What’s got you so down?”  
Kurt shrugs. “Nothing.”   
Blaine knows him well enough to know he’s lying. “Wanna make ice cream sundaes for dinner?”  
“Blaine, that’s gross,” Kurt tells him, the twitching corners of his mouth giving away his satisfaction.   
“Come on, I’ll even let you pick a movie for us to watch.” He heads back downstairs, confident that Kurt will follow.   
Sure enough, by the time Blaine’s scooped out two generous bowls of vanilla ice cream, Kurt’s standing in the entry way to the kitchen, a tiny smile on his face.   
They finish making their sundaes in relative silence and make their way into the living room.   
“We’re watching Hairspray,” Kurt tells him, settling in the corner of the couch.   
Blaine pops the dvd into the player before settling down on the opposite end of the couch. They dig into their ice cream as they watch, and by the time that Kurt’s bowl is empty, he’s happy and singing along.   
“Are you going to tell me what had you so down earlier?” Blaine asks, setting their bowls on the coffee table. Kurt shakes his head, a small from forming on his face. “No?”  
“It’s stupid,” Kurt tells him, pulling his knees towards his chest.   
Blaine scoots over, pulling the boy in for a hug. “It’s okay if it’s stupid, I just wanna know. Friends tell each other stuff, right?”  
“You’re not my friend,” Kurt says, voice small. “You’re my babysitter; you only hang out here because you get paid to.”  
The words feel like a blow to the chest. “That’s not true,” he protests. “We’re friends.”   
“Whatever.”  
Blaine watches as Kurt unfolds himself before rising and disappearing up the stairs. He brings the bowls into the kitchen, taking his time loading them into the dishwasher. Wanting Kurt to have enough time to cool down before he goes up to confront him, Blaine pours himself a glass of water and drinks it slowly. When the cup is empty, Blaine makes his way upstairs.  
“Kurt?” he calls softly through the door. “Can I come in?”  
The boy’s response is soft and muffled, but Blaine figures that it’s a yes.  
“Hey,” he says, placing his hand on Kurt’s shoulder. “Wanna tell me what that down there was about?”  
Kurt shakes him head before burying his face into his pillow.   
Blaine stay quiet for a moment, hoping Kurt will open up. When he doesn’t, he pushes a little bit. “Do you wanna tell me why you said we aren’t friends?”  
“Because we’re not,” Kurt huffs, pulling away from the pillow. “I bet you don’t even like hanging out with me.”  
“Hey, now,” Blaine says, “that’s not true. I really like hanging out with you.”  
“But you probably want to be somewhere else instead,” Kurt pouts.   
“Nope. Just the other night, I was hanging out with one of my other friends and I kept thinking that I’d much rather be hanging out with you.”  
Kurt’s face flushes, and he tucks his chin towards his chest, trying to hide happy grin on his face. “Really?”  
“Really,” Blaine promises. Kurt looks at him, smiling shyly, before curling into Blaine’s side. “Wanna go finish watching the movie?”  
Kurt nods, so the two head back downstairs. Kurt snuggles against Blaine’s chest, singing along quietly.   
When the credits start to roll, Kurt doesn’t immediately move away. After a few minutes of lying together quietly, he announces, “I’m going to go shower.”  
Blaine flips through the channels as he waits for Kurt, settling on an episode if What Not to Wear. It’s not until he’s watching them introduce the make over-ee in the third episode that he realizes how long Kurt’s been gone.   
The shower isn’t running when Blaine passes by the bathroom, so he continues on to Kurt’s room. Knocking softly on the door, he doesn’t get an answer, and so he thinks Kurt’s just gone to sleep. He considers just going back down stairs and watching TV until Burt comes home when he hears a soft cry come from inside the room.   
“Kurt?” he starts to ask, peeking inside, his mouth going dry when he catches sight of the boy sprawled across his bed.   
“Blaine!” Kurt shouts, surprised. Blaine doesn’t react- can’t react, too distracted by the image of Kurt’s bare pussy, his hole stretched around the handle of a hair brush. “Oh-“  
“I thought you might have gone to bed,” Blaine says, moving towards the bed. “You could have told me that you wanted to play.”  
“Oh,” Kurt says, his hips jolting. He starts to tug the brush out of him, but Blaine stops him.   
“Do you want to learn a new way to play?”  
Kurt nods hesitantly.   
“Lay down on your tummy,” Blaine instructs him, propping his own back up against the headboard. “Let me see your fingers,” he says, taking Kurt’s hand in his own. “Watch.”  
He sucks two of Kurt’s fingers in his mouth, his cock twitching in his pants when he tastes Kurt’s pussy on them. He sucks, careful to keep his teeth covered, his tongue darting along side the digits. Kurt’s breath hitches, and Blaine grins, letting the fingers slip out of his mouth.  
“Do you think you can do that?” Blaine asks, rubbing his thumb over Kurt’s bottom lip.   
Kurt nods, tilting his head, trying to take Blaine’s fingers in his mouth.   
“Uh, uh, uh,” Blaine teases, threading his fingers into the boy’s hair. “Not to my fingers.” He unbuttons his pants and eases his cock out of his boxer briefs, heard and already leaking. “Come on,” he urges, stifling a moan when he sees Kurt’s tongue dart out and swipe over his lips.   
Kurt’s mouth is wet and warm when it finally closes around the head of Blaine’s cock. He sucks at it, his head sinking down lower.  
“You’re already so good,” Blaine praises him, fighting not to let his hips jerk upwards. “Keep playing with your hairbrush, Kurt.”  
Blaine can’t quite see what Kurt is doing, but he knows Kurt’s followed the direction when he feels Kurt moan around him. Kurt’s movements get sloppy, but Blaine watches as his hips moves, fucking the hairbrush, and the concentration on the boys face as he sucks Blaine’s cock, so Blaine really can’t find it in himself to complain. He cups Kurt’s cheek in his hand, enjoying it.   
“Oh, oh,” Blaine stutters, feeling his orgasm creep up on him. He pulls his cock out Kurt’s mouth with a lewd pop.  
“Wha- Was I doing it wrong?” Kurt asks, his hand still gripping the base of Blaine’s cock.  
“No,” Blaine breathes out, stroking himself fast. “You were doing everything- ah, everything so right. Fuck,” he groans, cumming over Kurt’s face.   
Kurt blinks up at him, a bit surprised. He sucks his cum streaked bottom lip into his mouth, and when he releases it, it’s clean.   
Blaine manages to get Kurt onto his back, and he settles down between the boy’s legs. “Keep going,” he says.  
Kurt starts thrusting the brush inside of him, whining softly when he gets the angle right.   
“Does it feel good?” Blaine asks, his hands coming to rest on Kurt’s hips.  
“Uh-huh,” Kurt moans. “It feels so- oh.” He trails off, his fingers coming to rub at his clit.  
Blaine can’t help himself, he knocks Kurt’s hand aside and sucks the boy’s clit into his mouth. He lets his tongue rub against him, sucking viciously, and taking delight in the loud shriek of pleasure Kurt emits, his back arching and his pussy gushing out wetness.   
Blaine sucks with less pressure, but doesn’t let his lips leave until Kurt’s hips finally fall back to the bed.   
Kurt reaches up to brush his hair out of his eyes, frowning at the stickiness of Blaine’s come on his skin.  
“I think I’m going to shower for real now,” he says, sitting up. “And then I’m going to go to bed.”  
“Okay,” Blaine agrees, tucking himself back into his pants. He pauses at the doorway on his way out. “Goodnight.”  
“Goodnight,” Kurt echoes back.   
“And Kurt?”  
Kurt looks up at him. Blaine loves the way he looks in that moment; face sweaty and flushed from sex, still covered in his come. “Hanging out with you is usually the best part of my weekend.”  
Kurt smiles widely. “Goodnight, Blaine,” he says, trying to hide his glee.   
“Yeah, goodnight,” Blaine tells him, making his way back down to the living room.


End file.
